


Stuff

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, HP: EWE, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Professor Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Draco is absolutely Harry's stuff.





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Fic four of my [writing week](http://trulywicked.tumblr.com/post/170046067531/fandoms-i-will-be-playing-in-over-the-next-week) is a Drarry.
> 
> In this Harry became the DADA Professor after a couple years of Auror work, Draco took on the mantle of Potions Professor after Slughorn fully retired, Neville is the new Herbology Professor, and Percy Weasley became the Transfiguration Professor.

It wasn’t exactly unusual for Harry to come to a staff meeting late, in fact it was actually very common. Usually he was held up by several students who waylaid him to ask questions about their most recent lesson and came in half-smiling and apologetic. 

Harry rushing in, hair half out of the bun he wore it in and wilder than normal, clothes in complete disarray, face flushed, and out of breath was not exactly normal and had everyone whispering in curiosity.

The object of their speculations scooped his hair back from his face with a hand and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ah, sorry I’m late. I was doing....stuff.” Harry made a vague gesture.

Before anyone could ask or say anything, Draco Malfoy sauntered in with a smirk, his hair an absolute disaster, robes askew, cheeks pink. It was absolutely unheard of for Malfoy to have a single hair out of place so he held everyone’s rapt attention.

The smirk grew and Draco even posed a little so the brilliant love bite on his throat was visible. “I’m stuff.”

“Damn it, Draco!” Harry hissed it out even as Neville made a loud ‘Ha!’ sound. He spun to look at the herbology professor elbowing the new transfiguration professor.

“Pay up, Percy.”

Harry stared when Percy handed over a galleon to Neville. “What?”

“I’ve been telling everyone that you and Malfoy would wind up in bed all year. Percy bet me there was no way.”

“Nev!” Harry blushed brighter.

“I’m not certain you can actually collect, Longbottom.” Draco draped himself against Harry’s side. “We haven’t yet made it to the bed.”

“For Merlin’s sake Draco!” Harry glared at him. “Does the concept of privacy mean nothing to you?”

“Not when being private means no one is aware you’re mine and Molly Weasley makes inferences to setting you up the next time you visit.”

Harry opened his mouth then shut it. He really couldn’t argue that. Still... “You should have just talked to me about this you arse. It’s not our friends I’m concerned about knowing, it’s the bloody media.” When didn’t he argue with Draco?

“Mmm you may have a point there.”

“Oh do you think?” Harry didn’t push Draco away, instead curling his arm around his lover’s waist.

Percy recovered enough to show a smirk of his own. “You know he’s got to come to dinner now right, Harry?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, what? No. Dinner in the Weasel Den?” Draco stiffened, the Weasley family still wanted to gouge his eyes out with their wands, at least he was fairly certain they did. Dinner with them would be painful at minimum, lethal at the worst.

“Should have thought about that before you proclaimed yourself my ‘stuff’.” Harry grinned at Draco’s faintly panicked expression then brushed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll have your back and if anyone attacks verbally or physically we’ll leave. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that you, prat.” Draco huffed, trust him to tie himself up in his own web. It always came back to bite him when it involved Harry. But if that was the price to pay to be Harry’s, he’d pay it.


End file.
